Natural (English Version )
by DreamerInTheSky
Summary: Rated T ( with some M moments, they will be indicated) When you loose everything...What can you do ? NATURAL is divided in four parts : e Cycle of Nature 2. COMING 3. COMING 4. COMING
1. Prelude

_NATURAL _

**Prelude: Five Steps **

_Disclaimer: The characters and universe belong to LJ Smith and Julie Plec. _

_Leave reviews!_

**SONG : WAIT - M83**

_I slip into the meanders. _

_I slip and nobody catches me. I slip and I ask for a real attention. _

_To you, who I hate. You, who have taken everything from me. You, who sucked me every drop of life. You, who made me believe in doing my best to finally kill me slowly. Poison me. _

_Why did you do this to me? _

**Shock **

I should not have be affected by her death.

Each passing day, was like a knife. It was amusing itself plunging into my heart. Repeating. It was painful and short. I felt the tears came to my eyes, running down my skin and crash on my bed. Large salty drops. Bitter. I was breathless.

**Anger**

My grandmother. She was dead. My mentor, my life. And she was dead. A second time.

The spirits killed her.

Because I did not have listened to them. A second time. And my grandmother too. A second time.

Why do I never learn? Why do I not keep my job? Why do they keep using me so easily? I hate myself so much. I wish I could disappear.

**Bargaining**

I'd do anything. Anything.

I would even give up my power.

I would give it, I would sell it.

Then return them to me.

Give me back my mother. Give me Grams. And take it.

Take it.

**Depression**

"- Bonnie? Caroline whispered, knocking on the door. Can I come in?

I buried my face in my pillow too weak to respond, while Caroline took the liberty to enter my room.

We could have thought, I was a happy girl. Posters of Two Doors Cinema Club which covered my walls were witnesses of my optimism, my merry way to enjoy life.

But there, at that moment, all that was in my head was a continuous sound, exhilarating. Continuously. Voices. Even Radiohead, couldn't do anything.

Caroline sat down next to me, neither too close nor too far, just to contemplate the disaster I was. She took my hand in a desire for compassion but I took it back. Sharply. Because seeing death was impossible. See death was inconceivable to me. Caroline was dead.

Just like my mother.

"- I can't, I managed to blow. Forgive me.

She didn't want it. She just looked at me with a look of deep sadness.

"- Elena ...

Elena ...

I showed a disheveled me,jumping which surprised Carolina who backed up a little scared. My face wet, only a spark shone in my dead eyes. A glimmer of destructive hatred.

"- I don't want to see her.

\- But Bonnie ...

\- I don't want to see her Caroline ! I yelled at one go.

Not now. Not today.

Caroline impressed by my anger filled with madness, obeyed and bowed her head.

"- I get it.

I sat back and looked at her without really seeing. Caroline got up and wanted me to touch my shoulder, but suspended her gesture, changing her mind.

"- Rest Bonnie. I will come back.

I laid down again on my bed and watched the ceiling. The silence spoke. Nothing touched me. I closed my eyes slowly and sent a long expiration. I calmed down.

**Acceptance **

I know. I know what to do now. And I would.

I was hate. And I would recover.

They will be proud of me. I'd be a real witch. A real Bennett.

I would recover my powers. And I would keep them.

They might ask. Everything. Threaten me.

But I would be stronger than them. I could kill them without a thought.

Them, with their ridiculous crusade.

We weren't friends for a long time.

You have taken from me too much. Elena.

And now it's my turn.


	2. Bye Bye Bitches

_Songs used : _

_I Can Change - LCD Soundsystem _

_2 trees - Foals _

_Help I'm Alive - Metric _

_And of course Big Ideas - LCD Soundsystem _

**Chapter 1: Bye Bye, Bitches. **

That morning, I got up.

I was disheveled, and I had a dirty head, which made me smile weakly, looking at me in the mirror. But something had changed.

I was no longer this girl from yesterday, all night I had turned me into a new version of myself. Stronger, crueler, darker. Well, badass.

"- And the beast wakes up ... I whispered.

I looked at the time. It was 7:50. Perfect.

I drew the curtains, and saw the sun on the horizon. So beautiful. The amber color that stretched from one side of the sky in streaks of powder. Or scarlet, like blood. That undoubtedly, I would spit.

My door rang. I sighed, tearing me from the contemplation of the miracle of nature, and opened the window. I recognized his black clothes. He could have been a mortician, because of the huge number of people he sent to the morgue. My enemy.

**Damon Salvatore. **

"- Invite me in, he hissed in his ridiculously attractive voice.

I smiled to myself, congratulating me for my conscience. Never having him as guest in my house, it is a force that even without my powers I continued to have on him. My home, my fortress.

"- Stay there, I replied.

I wore a black sweatshirt over my pajamas and went out of my bedside table, a sprig of verveine that I was hiding in my front pocket. I would speak with the devil, so I should be weaponized.

I went down the stairs, and arrived at my door. I inspired a big gulp of air and exhaled slowly. Let the game began.

"- Damon, I was welcoming him, with a fake smile.

\- Witchy.

\- What do you want?

\- You, throwing a glance at Witchypedia. The little brother has done his mess. Turns out, he wants to kill his sister with a similar way as a werewolf facing bone.

I looked at him without any understanding, and a big tip of nervousness came to gnaw my stomach. Of course. He wanted my help. For her. Elena. I felt my fist shaking while Damon took for concern.

"- Don't worry Bonnie, we deal with it.

\- I doubt it, what's going on specifically with Jeremy? Can you give me more details?

Damon then, spent ten minutes to explain the events that I had missed, locked in my room. Jeremy was the new heir to a sort of brotherhood hunter: the Five and had a tattoo on his skin that more developed, the more he kills vampires. The tattoo that was a map showing the location of a ... cure.

I froze at the mention of this remedy, but Damon was quite serious. I grinned internally against the damn original witch who apparently had more than one trick up her sleeve.

"- That's ... Damon, it's great! I forced myself.

\- Yes, Elena who regains his humanity nanana, Can you now look in your spellbook, I have better things to do if you know what I mean?

The urge to vomit was screaming louder and smiling cynically, I disappeared into my room and came back with the grimoire.

"- There are no more than what you said, but the map is not enough. The cure is protected by powerful spells and only the Five Hunters can retrieve them. The map is only an indication. The real work begins with the full map; When Jeremy... I will take care of him.

Damon looked at me a moment to measure my expression, and seemed satisfied with what he had seen. He decided to leave. I watched him from the back, crossing my arms. That one. Will be the first to get burned.

* * *

"- Where are you, Bonnie?

\- I went running, it's been a while since I have done any sport. You know, the loss of my powers is not necessarily bad. I can concentrate more on myself.

Caroline sighed on the phone while I left home dressed in a simple sport outfit.

"- Run when there are hybrids in the corner. Bonnie really?

\- Klaus don't need me. No more power, no more radar.

"And the radar Stefan and Damon is shrinking too ... I thought. "

\- What about Elena?

\- ... I'm not in the mood, Caroline.

\- Bonnie, Elena's your best friend from ever, you ...

I hung up before she ended and I turned off my phone. I imagined the anger Caroline upset but curiously, far from making me sorry, this act made me laugh. As expected, I have nothing really to do with them anymore.

* * *

The forest.

When Grams had introduced me to Magic for the first time, I was twelve. She took me to the forest and we sat in the middle of the clearing. We were cross-legged, eyes closed feeling the connection to nature, to the depths of our guts; hands raised to wind, and power grew and roared.

I thought it was a game, my grandmother promised to train me well, years later.

Later, one hundred witches gave me power and I have betrayed them.

But today I had to do penitence, to the great force of nature.

I entered the old building and went step by step in the basement or screaming and begging percent of my sisters.

This was not so dark room enlightened than piping sunlight, and walls full of soot had not changed since the last time.

I sat on the floor, unattached my hair fell back and my crossed my legs. I brought my hands over my lips, crossed obtaining a praying.

Now, I had to wait.

Three hours had passed and I still did not move. The sun had continued his run in the sky and I waited for a sign.

I wanted to show proof of my determination, so I did not care to feel pain, to have cramps. I would show them these degenerate witches.

Seven hours!

Seven hours, I waited patiently, without drink, without food, without moving for their beautiful eyes! Seven hours, I was waiting in the cold basement for them. Please talk to me!

I'm tired! I got it! I know I screwed up, but you took my mother, my grandmother and cursed my family for generations, I do not think witches besides Bennett were a bummer as great as yours!

"- And you took my powers I screamed, venting my temper.

I got up from the dusty ground and waving my arms like an idiot. I was both frustrated but also terribly ... .well! I felt so free. I have never been so angry, too touchy, too ... myself.

Who would believe that such a course of vengeance would be so changed me and fulfilled? A lump came up from my stomach to my throat and out of my mouth to turn into a bubble of laughter. I burst out laughing, and finally let me win the hilarity.

I laughed so much that I lost my balance and fell to the ground lying on her back. All this frustration, anger spent. In this laugh that laugh that would become my engine. I was doing the oath.

"- I, I whispered with a smile. I don't care about vampires, hybrids, Elena, everyone. I would live for me, and I will continue my work. And I promise to take revenge, and stop this ridiculous farce. Left them to die.

The silence was still there. No answer.

I got up with a sigh, and cleaned up my clothes.

"- I do not need power for that. I would manage without.

\- Are you sure that you can, Bennett?

I turned toward the voice which I recognized immediately, and googly eyes, I saw the hand of the original witch, Esther, approach me to stroke my face.

"- Esther Mikaelson.

\- Bonnie Bennett.

It was not her who had pronounced my name but others clearly present around me. Other witches, and other souls.

Previously, I would have been scared to death, once I'd run away, would have asked for help.

But not anymore.

"- We have heard you, and observed. Looks like you found the real "you".

Emily Bennet, dressed in her clothes dating from before secession. It was majestic. The other witches left her passed me, surrounded by Esther and Ayanna, the first Bennett.

Ayanna spoke:

"- You're a real Bennet, and we are so sorry to have to send off Sheila. But where she is, she is at peace.

\- We all know Bonnie. Your anxieties, your fears, your anger, your hatred. Everything Emily continued

\- You went further than any witch Esther.

\- Further? I threw bravely.

\- Further replied a young witch with long blond hair.

\- Your power is so great that you can not imagine. Within you, centuries of research, centuries of power, and even we can not remove you, took Ayanna.

I watched confused all the witches faces around me.

"- Protect Elena Gilbert, Elena Gilbert safe, it's so stupid, and you became aware of it.

\- And how ...

\- The fate of Elena is starting wars between brothers and cataclysms in the balance of nature. I am responsible and I apologize, but you had inherited power that can undo this curse Esther smiled.

\- You're a Bennett said Ayanna, smiling tenderly, the only family of witches who is not tainted by the curse of the night, the only family that bears his hands the power of the white and natural magic. The only one who can restore balance.

\- You have suffered so many times Bonnie said Emily, taking my hand, and I'm sorry, but nothing can change it, because every pain you felt is needed to help you understand the magnitude of your task.

\- You want revenge, and we agree, but you have to give up everything. Love, friendship, and your true power will rise. you'll have to go look at the source.

\- The blood of Bennett said all witches share one voice.

I could not speak, my brain running a hundred miles an hour. I might be afraid, but the witches had recognized me. I was ready, determined to make a difference.

"- What do you mean ?

\- It's easy Bonnie. You'll die.

I backed out but the souls were around me. Suddenly, I was choking.

"- Metaphorically, I hope? I swallowed

Esther and Ayanna looked at themselves then asked with a nod to Emily to speak. The blonde witch who had spoken two words just before walked up to me and smiled.

"- Bonnie, we just cut you a link to magic, but already around you. However, to awaken your full potential, you must go in search of three keys. First, you have already in your possession, it is your family's grimoire, the link from the old to the new generations. The second key is a key from blood, which has the only link you have left on this earth. The only link to the Bennett family. And finally the last one is a mystery.

\- A mystery?

\- Yes, the mystery of magic. Understand the magic and accept his vilest, as its purest forms, is having its power Emily continued. When you have understood this. You can meet the source. It's hidden away, where all the lines of witches begin and end all. A Telluric node.

\- Salem I murmures to myself. But what about my death ...?

\- Magic is powerful.

I turned my head and found the pale face of the young witch.

\- The magic is powerful, but to understand the mechanisms and hear its voice, and energy, it needs to be completely melted. When you find the Sanctuary. You will have to die, with three keys. You will have to give up everything you were and accept your fate. Bennett is one of the three lines that received the blessing of the power source. As a direct descendant, you are the most likely to receive the Source. You will die Bonnie Bennett but to see the new you.

She held my hand and I touched. It was freezing cold.

\- Above all, do not sink into the darkness.

The witches disappear one by one.

"- Hold on! I kept them, would I have enough power to destroy vampires, Salvatore and Originals?

\- Much more than you cannot imagine, Emily whispered.

All were gone, leaving only the young witch, who had finished my explanation.

"- What's your name, I asked her before she disappeared at her turn.

She smiled.

\- Cassie. Cassie Blackwell.

* * *

"- What do you mean you're leaving?

Caroline saw me load my suitcase in my car, and two gerikans of gasoline. I really did not want to stop on the road to New York. I took out from my pocket the letter of Lucy and gave it to Caroline while I finished loading my stuff.

"- A letter?

\- My distant cousin Lucy. Remember, she was used by Katherine. She managed to hide, and I hope to find her before that psy ... well, you understood me.

"- I almost faileds, I bit my lip. Caroline had to stay aware of my good intentions and my personality nice girl.

\- She lives in Brooklyn I explained to hier, slamming the trunk. I received this letter, A few months ago. There are about 600 km between Mystic Falls and NYC. I have to go faster, the sooner I'd arrived.

\- And you think, it can make you gained back your powers?

\- There's a good chance. She's a Bennett, she can talk to the spirits and convince them. I count on it to get my powers.

The lie that I had contracted was perfect. By Caroline believe that I could hear the spirits, and that I needed to recover my peers. Tell her goodbye Lucy was the only family I had left, was the icing on the cake. Work on the heartstrings, which Caroline with no father and that included my feeling of wanting to reconnect with my blood, was more effective than I thought.

\- I thought you were glad not to have them.

\- Glad? Caroline ...

I turned to her who was watching me very worried.

"- The Magic is my legacy, what I have from my grandmother, and my lineage. In addition, to defend Elena is the best weapon. I am wary of the cure, I prefer to have my powers for damages control.

\- And Jeremy?

\- Matt can do it, he manages to control it. I do not think Jeremy needs me now, he needs a great friend who has experienced the same thing as him. Matt lost Vicki, as Jeremy lost Elena.

Caroline looked down, and for a moment I felt guilty for lying to her, but I swept this doubt from my mind as quickly. I've made my decision, and I would keep it.

\- But you love him ...

No, Caroline. I do not need it anymore.

"- Yes, I love him. And that's why I'm leaving, I will need my full possession of my abilities.

I hugged Caroline and she returned my embrace, closed my face at the moment my head hit hershoulder. When she finally pulled herself away from me, I smiled slightly, and then I saw her.

Elena.

She was great of course, being a vampire has just embellished, and then surrounded by her prince charming, Stefan and Damon, only boost her aura. She was, wearing a black T-shirt with long sleeves and jeans. Looks like Damon has already rubbed off on her. Stefan gave me a friendly smile, I returned poorly. He will be hard to destroy. He was so full of good attentions I would feel almost guilty. Yes, almost.

Because I was not.

Elena came to me, and I remembered that the old Bonnie would have done, and it was probably not shove a slap with two vampires in love with her, and a blonde fury as best friend.

Two meters. Elena really, sometimes I...

She was a meter away from me, when I came and squeezed my arms around her. Like before.

"- Bonnie, I'm sorry about your grandmother ...

\- Never mind I interrupted. It's not your fault. I just wanted to save you and I have lost my powers, I know.

I pulled away from her and took her face in my hands. His face bathed in tears. Looks like her vampire gene did their blowing job.

"- It's not your fault, I lied. OK?

Give me an Oscar! I require a shower of Golden Globes!

Elena and smiled. This kind of smile, so sincere, it made me melt almost instantly. Like when she broke my favorite doll and brought another way better to make amends the next day. That smile that would increase the loss of a family member for a big joke. But that smile was not working anymore. I am so healed that my insensitivity almost makes me afraid.

"- Are you sure you want to go alone? asked Stefan.

\- It will be alright, as I said I'm off the radar, and ... (I took out photocopied sheets of my wallet and gave it to Stefan). These are handouts that had been decrypted in the cave with Alaric, and copies on Five subject in my spellbook. This will avoid you wasting time.

\- Thank you, Bonnie, you do not know, how much it helps.

He touched my shoulder.

\- Thanks, really.

\- You're welcome, now I'll take the road, feel free to call me.

That's right, yeah. Don't call me.

Damon gave me a nod as I walked into my car. A last effort Bonnie. Call Caroline.

"- Yes, she said.

\- Watch them well ... I blew a nod to the triangle. I don't feel comfortable.

\- I promise. Enjoy your trip and take care of yourself.

I sent him a simple but real smile. Caroline, you had no idea how much you meant to me. But Klaus must die.

\- You too.

I opened the engine and the car booted. I drove to the outskirts of town. The panel Mystic Falls gleamed in the afternoon sun. I removed my blue t-shirt with long sleeves and showed my black marcel. I left the sunglasses Rayban Aviator, my grandmother offered me to my sixteenth birthday and then had it on my nose.

I opened the radio, a man's voice broke through the speakers.

"- ... And now, LCD Sound System, with their single Big Ideas for those who take the road, feel the wind, classic is coming!

I smiled, and made the sound louder as the light turned green.

Bye, bye, bitches.


	3. Bennett Oblige

**_You are lucky, I am inspired, I write as fast as lightning..:)_**

**_I hope you will enjoy the rest! _**

**_Really, thank you for the reviews. Dear readers, you are my dope!_**

**Chapter 4: Bennett Oblige **

**Playlist: **

_Just a Gigolo - Louis Prima ( Bonnie arrived in NYC)_

_Get Your Way - Jamie Cullum ( In the Bar with Lucy)_

_Sunshine Of Your Love - Ella Fitzgerald ( In the Bar with Lucy)_

_Intro - alt-J ( Bonnie discovered the bedroom)_

_Hometown Glory - Adele ( Bonnie can't sleep)_

_Creep - Radiohead ( Bonnie can't sleep)_

_Paradise Circus (Gui Boratto Remix) - Massive Attack ( end of the chapter - Discussion with Damon)_

New York. The Big Apple.

Still, it took me the dead people, ultimatums, and stories of witchcraft to making me go in my dream city ... except Salem.  
I parked my car in a large avenue in Brooklyn and went out, slamming the door. The weather was colder, so I wore my jacket over my marcel. I sat on the car and took my mobile I unblocked. I suppressed without emotions uninteresting texting from Elena and Caroline, and composing the number that Lucy had told me about in her last letter. I called and carried the phone to my ear. The tone greeted me. Then answered.  
"- Hello?"

"- I will be clear.  
We were in a hype bar in Brooklyn, which had kept its coating of old times after the Civil War. The building was refurbished by the eccentric and philanthropic, Chuck Bass (1), and despite its alcohol smell, the modern taste recession was coming from the bar. I liked it, you feel like a criminal. Then I smiled, thinking that it was a time that I would have wanted to live.  
We chose a table at the back of the sign, made of carved wood. Lucy sat and requested two pints of the best Irish beer they had in stock. As normal, I did not drink at 11am, but normal days were gone, I thought discovering the intense taste of cinnamon amber beer.  
Lucy was dressed casually, her satin tunic showed that she seemed to have no problems of income.  
"- I have no doubt, " she replied.  
I greedily swallowed the rest of my beer and gulp.  
\- I want to destroy Elena Gilbert. To a lesser extent, the two Salvatore. The icing on the cake would be the Originals.  
I produced this terrible statement with all the casualness that I had in stock, but inside, I was like a goldfish in a plastic bag. It was the first time anyone heard my vile and great intentions. Someone witnessed my resolution, especially someone saw me in my true light.  
Lucy impressed, uttered before her beer was completely empty, and snapped her fingers to order two more. While the waitress disappeared to refill the glasses, she leaned toward me and whispered:  
"- You really are a true Bennett."  
Surprised, I watched her as she was slumped in her chair, smiling to the fullest. She crossed her legs casually and took the pint that the waitress brought us.  
"- I remember you when I met you. Slave of these vampires.  
\- Just like you, I replied obnoxious, Katherine. You quite lived the hard life.  
Lucy flashed an annoyed face but she quickly relaxed as it emerged.  
"- No longer.  
\- Why? She stopped you threaten to tear your guts with her teeth?  
\- Katherine has so much class. And yet, I was also friends with her. Like you and Elena.  
\- My biggest mistake, I let go through gritted teeth. It has destroyed my life, and she still wants me to help. But not only me. Because of her, Caroline lost her father, and the number of innocent people still pile up. All because of hier selfishness, her inability to choose between two vampire brothers who only fight for her.  
This whole line was out of me as vomiting, uninterrupted. Was it the beer? The alcohol smell that rose to my head? I did not care because at least I was so happy to finally be able to say what I wanted.  
\- I feel a little jealousy in you, Lucy hissed.  
I sent back the insult, drinking a big gulp of alcohol, then put down my glass with a sudden movement.  
"- Jealous, I spat. Of course that would being jealous of the beautiful and wonderful Elena, which attracts thousands of vampire on her doormat, even those who promise her the earth, and who finds a way to break their heart? Who would (Lucy had wider and wider smile), jealous of a girl who has took all I loved, day after day, eventually, saying a simple "sorry"? Not me, I would lash out, not anymore, I'm tired of being the Witchypedia, kind Bonnie, quietly accept to be treated like sh ... ..  
I was interrupted by my phone vibration. Enraged, I read the text message that Caroline (obviously) had sent me, and read quickly. But not far from commonplace. Caroline had just dropped a bomb. And I was not prepared.  
Lucy took my phone from hands, throwing me a glance, while I drank another sip of beer, trying to forget the news.  
"- Elena is sired to Damon, Lucy read aloud. Wah, this is very rare among vampires!  
\- I admit, I did not see it coming.  
Suddenly, a migraine struck my head, it seems that a vampire must love this news that should make her pus beautiful day. Or ...  
"- Quite the contrary I whispered.  
\- Well, that's nothing said Lucy, giving me back my phone, it's rare but not so serious.  
\- Just Elena will be a slave to Damon.  
\- No, just that Elena loves Damon.  
I raised my head towards her after contemplating texting and threw him a questioning look.  
"- It is related to vampires who have changed us, if we have feelings for them before processing.  
\- Really?  
\- Of course, it goes beyond the basic recognition a hybrid has for Klaus. And Bonnie, you know a vampire who has had this problem before Elena.  
\- Who?  
\- Think, Bennett. The answer you come alone.  
I looked at her with eyes full of questions, but she just drink his glass. When she rested her deaf on the table, the answer came to me. I burst out laughing.  
"- Obviously ... I guess it's ironic!  
Lucy brought her hands under her chin and looked at me with eyes full of judgment.  
"- Now ... You told me on the phone that the spirits had sent you to me for the blood key ...?  
\- You're the only Bennett in miles around. And I need you. I'd ask that access to power. No more. I do not want you hanging around my revenge.  
Lucy leaned back to me and pulled the sleeve of his jacket satin for me to discover the reddish tattoo of an old key on her skin. She gave me a wink.  
"- Too late."

* * *

We were in Lucy's Loft, a real New York apartment on the top floor of a red brick building. It was spacious and had two rooms. I put my luggage in the first, closest to the front door.  
It was really beautiful, Lucy really had taste -I approved. On the walls painted like baroque navy blue tint paper with intricate designs but elegant. I opened the wooden cupboard to discover with amazement a dressing worthy of a movie like **The Devil Wears Prada (2)**. The cabinets had been cleared by half, I knew then that she had waited for me.  
Not learned if I had to be recognition or suspicious, thoughtful, I closed the door and left the dressing room.  
Lucy was standing outside the apartment, standing on the terrace, was smoking a cigarette. Sounds urban, profanity, horns and ambulance sirens rose to our ears while the bright sun was hidden beneath a cloud layer.  
"- Do you like your room? she asked without looking back.  
I was in the frame of the glass door when she called me this question of politeness.  
"- Did you expect me to come ? I say without any warning.  
I firmly believe that there was no point to dodge this bullet with her and ask her questions frankly running through my head.  
She turned and handed me a cigarette, I refused politely.  
"- The spirits are talkative. And I always knew you would come. Remember. I met Katherine, the doppelgangers have always tended to mess with Bennetts lives, she growled, turning to me.  
She walked around the railing, and leaned back.  
"- She was my friend, too. I admired her composure and her character. A real mastermind of manipulation, with her it was like to be part of a closed circle.  
I understood what she meant. Elena exercised the same kind of fascination for me. Being her friend, it was like watching Twilight (3) with just two sexiest vampires who share the main role. Except that I am condemned to be poor Leah. A tasteless supporting role, and weight for the story.  
\- But I soon realized that my only power was interesting, and she saw me as a parachute. Then the day I met you (smiles at the thought) I realized that I could not hurt you. You are my family, my blood, Bennett, I could not risk your life and let your power make you suffer. When I left Mystic Falls, and severed my friendship with Katherine, I looked for a way to gain my independence because I knew she would come out of her grave in the near future. So I went looking for your mother.  
I watched with wide eyes as she crushed the cigarette in her ashtray.  
"- I found her easily, it is given to everyone to search directories or watch the police archives.  
\- What did you do then, I cut.  
She stared at me with a raised eyebrow and sighed face to my lack of patience before resuming her story. I had to control strongly myself to avoid shaking, the pain imagining my mother's face was unbearable.  
"- The source, you're not the first to hear about Bonnie. But me, it does not ever really interested me. It's just receive knowledge that mattered to me. The key to blood she said, indicating her tattoo is a ritual that links the old to the new generation, a link that crosses time to give us the knowledge of Bennett. Clearly, when you get the blood key, you get all the memory of the Bennett line. Each spell we discovered is data that is automatically embedded in your head.  
I blew really impressed and surprised. the blood key, is undoubtedly a vital tool for the rest of my plan, so much knowledge, so many advances in magic, but ...  
"- But knowledge does not allow me to reconnect with the magic ...  
\- Absolutely Lucy nodded, the key is just information. The source is pure magical energy, the life force.  
\- So the grimoire is the dongle I listais in pacing, the testimony of the history of Bennett, the key to the passage of blood is oral knowledge, and sensitive ... and mystery?  
\- This is the reason why, I stopped at the key cursed Lucy frowned, I missed sorely something that you have.  
"- What?  
Lucy put her hand on her heart.  
"- Determination."

* * *

"- The mystery, I can not give it to you, but I can lead you to someone who'll teach you. Not that one.  
I let my green sweatshirt and took my purple vest and put it in my travel bag. Lucy after complimented my ability to have found my guts, disappeared into his apartment and gave me a bag.  
"- Lucinda Blackwell, she said, putting black jeans in her bag, is one of the most talented witches alive today. She is the only one who knows where the source is in Salem, it is also the only one that can teach you the mystery. Lucinda, she stopped looking at me with a hard stare, is worse than Yoda in Star Wars, it is demanding, and if you're not one hundred percent sure of what you want to do Bonnie, you will not support a week with her.  
I supported her eyes and her smile. There was no need to tell me, I already knew. I left Mystic Falls to return to destroy them. I did not have any hesitation. I want no more vampire on earth. Even if ...  
\- For many saved, I replied defiantly. We can not avoid sacrifice.

Night had fallen on New York, and the lights were circling a light breeze. Yellow, red, blue, only lonely lights like headlights De Niro in Taxi Driver, floated under the melancholy whistling of the city.  
I sat outside the loft, and while Lucy slept I spent my last night in town most of the United States to a certain sadness.  
I had my right hand a cup of tea, and I was sitting on the wooden table legs bent toward me, his head buried in my lap. Curled up, I felt that if I let go, I would break.  
Hate it. It was so hard, and easy. A cruel paradox. Elena took me so much as looking smile was for me unbearable torture, but also all the happy memories we had, all that was spinning me like a barrage. It was a nightmare.  
When I closed my eyes, guilt kept resurfacing, but when they were wide open, I experienced the reality of this world it built me. A world built on the lifeless body of gallons of blood flowing in the streets of Mystic Falls, and she was happy despite the countless number of people led to death because of it. Their names turned into me relentlessly. Pastor Young, Alaric, Jenna, Grams.  
Tears began to stream down my face, while the smell of fragrant verbena in my nostrils. And finally, I cried. All this frustration, all this pain to explode in millions of pieces.  
The phone rang, and vibration, startled me to make up my cup on the floor that broke. I looked at the number. It was Caroline, I sighed. Then wiped my tears. After a deep breath, I threw myself into the water.  
"- It is one o'clock in the morning, Caroline.  
\- Oh, excuse me, to disturb your sleep so important declared a cynical man's voice.  
A bile touched my tongue, when I recognized the voice. The sadness was gone alone, anger was present.  
\- Damon. I had you all the information on the Five. You have your own Witchypédia, so if you let me alone?  
\- You know why I'm calling ... Blondie, tend not to delete messages.  
I smiled inwardly. Despair was betrayed by the small vibrato in his voice. Despite his cynicism and his way to think higher of him, Damon, I read him like a book.  
"- You still drunk I said softly.  
In response, I heard the sound of glass we drank, we must believe that the reserves of cognac have taken a hit.  
"- I looked in the grimoire, unfortunately there is nothing on it but Lucy told me she had had a similar case in the past.  
There was total silence on the other end of the handset, I had the full attention of Damon. Great, I had a shiver of excitement.  
"- She told me ... (I put a silence to accentuate the dramatic side), the link between vampires to another, can only be broken by a clean break.  
\- A witch of New Orleans has made the same remark, you do not have another hard Bonnie?  
I smiled so much that the feeling of power invaded my stomach. Caroline was naive, she thought Damon had no real feelings for Elena, but I ... just by seeing how it looks, it has been obvious.  
"- No, I continued cruel. Elena had feelings for you man, were real, Damon.  
I heard his breathing cut. It was good, my god!  
\- A vampire is linked to another, as if the feelings were prior to processing. In this case, the transformation can be likened to a pact for eternity.  
What a lie, I'm quite upset ...  
\- But as these feelings exist, it will be linked to you. The only way for her to be released, is to forget her feelings for you ...  
And Home Run, I just blew up the heart of a Salvatore miles apart.  
\- I'm sorry, Damon.  
I got by way of response, the phone was hung up. I hung up, heart-filled victory. Finally, my crisis of conscience was useless, my happiness was closely linked to the destruction of these bastards.  
"- Beautiful performance..said Lucy behind me  
I sent her a bright smile.  
"- We leave tomorrow at what time?

_  
That's it! The next chapter will be in Salem! Bonnie, so remain aware of what's going on in Mystic Falls, but the real story starts when meeting with Lucinda.  
This chapter will arrive really early, I'm writing it! Kiffez well!  
(1) Chuck Bass: Friends watching Gossip Girl, remember! In the season 1 Chuck aid (under a ruse Blair) to save a building from the Great Recession. I just loved this place full of history and it was a little wink and the atmosphere of this bar.  
(2) The dressing that all girls dream of having, is that girls early Devil Wears Prada  
(3) Reference to episode 4 (I think) a season when Damon was reading the book Twilight Carolina.


End file.
